


Mario Kart Shitpost

by JinJinglesMeUp



Series: NCT Shitposts [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, click for a laugh, shitpost, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp
Summary: Donghyuck and Jeno play a game of MArio KArt. Very short shitpost you will not regret. Jaemin asks for BEAns.





	Mario Kart Shitpost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005278) by [JinJinglesMeUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp). 



"The Shell Cup right? You and me Hyuckie!" Jeno exclaimed, bringing Donghyuck out of his daydream.

"Uh, oh right bring it on, you slimey rat!" Donghyuck proceeds, excited to try to beat Jeno, pretty ironic as Jeno is the best and Donghyuck is currently doing the worst.

Donghyuck picks up the pastel pink wheel - Jeno says its his younger sisters, but Jaemin and Donghyuck are pretty sure his sister was only 2yrs old when he got the Wii.

The game started, Donghyuck’s palms started to sweat, While Jeno was playing one handed while eating a sausage roll in the other hand.

Peach Beach. Peach beach should rather be called Peach Bitch. Donghyuck started and he was already 10th, Jeno, of fucking course Jeno was 1st.

Donghyuck anticipated getting the Bomb power up as he hit the Question Mark Box, he got a Green Shell. 

“What the actual crap is a fucking green shell good for when you are 10th and want to die?!” Donghyuck huffed with anger as he turned to see Jaemin kicking Jenos legs. 

“How can you play, eating a pasty fucking sausage roll while Nana is doing his best to distract you, and STILL BECOME FIRST, I CALL BS, THIS IS RIGGED!” Donghyuck yelled.

“Maybe you are just crap” Jeno replied giggling with laughter.

“Got any baked beans?” Nana then asked, why, we will never know.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick easter egg for my Markhyuck fanfic 'The Good Side' . This was an extention off the first chapter, go check it out for a less random more soft fic! (Link up top as I set this as inspired by the fic)
> 
> \- Sarah


End file.
